


Shredded Love Letters

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You were not taking the break up with Charles well. Neither was he, but he was already depressed. It was complicated. Turning up at the manor to get your possessions back from him at the same time Logan turned up to predict the end of the god damn world just further complicated things.





	Shredded Love Letters

You were somewhere between drunk and hungover, sitting on the bed in your lonely apartment surrounded by shredded love letters and more than one empty bottle of wine, and one half full one that you were half heartedly to trying open.

Who were the letters from?

Charles Xavier. The love of your life.

Former love of your life.

Your new love was tearing up everything that was tear-able that he had ever given you and glaring at the single article of clothing that he left in your apartment.

You had lived with him in his ridiculously swell manor, he had only ever stayed in your place twice. The night after he graduated and the night after the night he had graduated.

It was actually a really cute story! A really cute story that you absolutely refused to think about as you shredded an already shredded letter into seventeenths.

Your eyes didn’t leave the jacket though. That god damn suit jacket. He’d been wearing it the night after he finished graduation. It had been in your apartment for literally an  _age_  but neither of you ever came back here anymore so it had just stayed here. And now it taunted you with memories, also a reminder that most of your favourite things were back at Charles’ place.

Favourite things. Favourite things like a certain telepath?

Best not to think about that.

In order to stop you from thinking about it, you threw Charles’ stupid jacket into a bag, got dressed in your most smoking hot dress and decided to go get your stuff from Charles. It would be good. He could see how well you were doing without him, you could return his jacket, you could save all your things from being shredded, and… you could see if he was feeling any better.

In front of Charles’ house-turned-school-turned-house-again, you spotted a rather unusual man knocking on the door.

Obviously he didn’t know the occupants, or he would know they were unlikely to let him in.

              “I wouldn’t try it.” You muttered to the man at the door. He glanced back at you, giving you a once over like he was witnessing a ghost rather than a woman in a nice dress. That was the opposite of a confidence booster. You tried to stand a little straighter and cocked a brow.

Logan, as that was who the strange man was, said your name. It was whispered, but you  _knew_  you heard it.

              “How do you know my name?”

Logan laughed and dropped your gaze as he turned back to the door.

              “You wouldn’t believe me.”

              “Oh?” you spun him back around, in no mood for these shenanigans. “Try me.”

Logan examined you once again. This time it looked more like he was seeing you rather than a ghost, and his eyes lingered on your exposed cleavage. “I’m from the future and I’m here to stop a war that wipes out almost all mutant life.”

Not what you were expecting, but you could accept that. Surely some mutations would allow one to travel back in time, it didn’t seem that big a stretch. But you did wonder about the future…

              “And I’m alive?”

Logan nodded.

              “And… Charles Xavier is alive?”

Logan quirked a brow at your doubtful tone but nodded once again.

You rolled your eyes. Figured the ass hat would survive. Though you were secretly more than a little happy. You considered asking if you were together with him, but the question wouldn’t allow itself out of your throat. The answer would upset you. Either way it would hurt.

The door opened suddenly, Hank peeking out from behind it. Before he could request either one of you leave or express surprise at your having returned, you had pushed him aside and were storming in the direction of Charles’ room.

You left the stranger to deal with Hank.

Charles was in bed, as you expected. He looked an absolute mess, with his hair falling into oily knots about his face and more than a little bit of scraggly facial hair ruining his once pristine skin. His frown lines as well looked even deeper than when you last saw him.

You couldn’t help but feel a little guilt at his current state. You knew you hadn’t caused this, losing his friends and his school had. Charles had been in this state before you had left. Your leaving had done nothing to increase his rubbish mood, nor did it snap him out of it.

Bleary blue eyes squinted in an attempt to make you out as you stood frozen at his door, examining the depressing form of your former lover. He murmured your name softly, and that snapped you out of whatever trance you had been.

              “I just came to return your jacket.”

              “My…?” he was confused, but the question was interrupted as you threw the jacket in his face in answer to his unfinished question and started marching out of there.

He called after you but you were already rushing to leave.

Leaving without your stuff. You couldn’t stand to stay in his presence for another second, let alone gather your items with him lurking nearby in his current state.

             “Wait!”

Charles was making an attempt to come after you. He was using his legs which meant he still couldn’t read your thoughts, which was a good thing since at the moment your mind was so focused on how much you missed him. Even if you kind of hated him right now. You missed the real him, not the weird version of himself he had become lately that you felt so guilty for not being able to handle.

You wanted to cry as you started to actually run from him when he started to catch up. What sort of girlfriend just gave up when their love fell into a state of depression like Charles did? Of course your leaving hadn’t snapped him out of it. But you could have remained by his side through it. Even if it destroyed you, you should have been there for him!

The pair of you had made it to the foyer which is where Charles stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes fell on Logan and he started glaring daggers at everyone and everything as he put two and two together and got seventeen.

Logan was starting to think he had come at the worst time possible. He hadn’t even known you and the professor dated, though it did explain the awkward tension that surrounded you both like a god damn cloud and the longing in Charles’ eyes whenever you walked away from him.

Also that suspicious box in your room labelled ‘love notes from an ass hat’.

             “This is why you came back?” Charles fumed, gesturing to Logan. “In your… ridiculous dress with your new ridiculous boyfriend? To upset me?”

Logan took a step back, regretting even more this specific time he had been sent back to. A day later this whole thing may have blown over, or at the very least his presence wouldn’t have aggravated things the way it was doing now.

You had more important things on your mind. Like the fact Charles had just called your dress ‘ridiculous’ and accusing you of trying to upset him.  _Ridiculous_? Really? You looked down at your dress, you  _knew_  it didn’t look ridiculous. But you felt awful that Charles would deliberately try to hurt you.

              “I look  _great_ , actually.” You stated matter-of-factly. But worse than that: “But how could you just assume I would run off and get another boyfriend so quickly?” He wasn’t glaring at you anymore, but he couldn’t look at you either. Charles instead glared at a very dead pot plant. “As if I could get over you so fast…”

              “I didn’t mean that…” Charles put a hand to his forehead and let out a mammoth sigh. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry for everything.”

He sagged down onto the steps, head in hands. He sighed again, any suggestion of anger completely gone.

Logan and Hank started to think they had stumbled into a melodrama and both felt awkward watching. Neither of them left though. It was hard to watch this sort of thing without receiving any kind of satisfactory conclusion.

              “You had every reason to leave me. I’m toxic right now. I shouldn’t drag you into this.”

              “No!” you called automatically. You rushed to Charles’ side; taking his face in your hands and forcing his misty blue eyes to meet you own concerned ones. He looked so crushed and you wanted to kiss him so bad. “I’m so sorry Charles. I should have stayed with you. I regretted leaving ever since I walked out that door.”

              “Will you come back?” He placed his hands over your own and drew you closer. “Please?”

You smiled at Charles, and he smiled back. It was the charming smile that had made you fall in love with him the first moment you saw him, and at once he looked like his former self. …a messier version of his former self. A messy version of his former self that needed to shave like now.

              “Only if you write me another love letter. I destroyed the ones you gave me.”

              “…what?”

You kissed him before his reactionary frown could get too deep. He was surprised, but responded quickly. He tasted like strong spirits and his beard scratched your face, but you tasted like wine. A tribute to how much you missed one another that made you both smile into the kiss before holding one another even closer.

A cough from Logan distracted you both before the kiss could get too hot. Which was probably a good thing since you had forgotten about the audience.

              “If you’ve both done… making up, or breaking up,” or whatever it was that Logan had just witnessed happen. “I actually have something important to talk about.”


End file.
